Hyrule's Bloody History
by Luna-of-Black-Roses
Summary: "What do you think happened to those who tried to rule with Sacred magic?" Following Midna back to the Temple of Time on a small sidequest shouldn't have sealed the Hero away for few centuries…in the past. Now, in a Hyrule completely overtaken by chaos, the two must find a way to evade the dangers that await them…and somehow end this war before time runs out. "They were banished."


**A/N: Alright, so I apologize for the lengthiness of this author's note, but before I begin, I have to explain some things: I could not mention this in the story's summary due to lack of remaining letters/characters, but this is a crossover with Twilight Princess and...Hyrule's bloody history from Ocarina of Time I guess. The reason for this fanfiction involving TP Link is because I didn't want to write a story and either A: create a new Link, or B: have no Link at all. But I wanted a story like this: a story about the Hyrulian Civil War, but with a few differences. I'm doing some research on this topic, but all I have to go by is fan-theories and minor amounts of Hyrule Historia, so if I get some facts wrong, I'm sorry. Also, please understand that, because you're not supposed to be straight-up told who this is (you're supposed to guess), this is going to be the most confusing chapter. Just bear with me. I'll try to write the next chapter when I have time.  
**

 **Two other things: there is a SPOILER in this story (not this chapter mind you) so if you haven't played the end of Twilight Princess, you might need to; and** **I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Nintendo.**

 _Hyrule's Bloody History_

Prologue

Darkness. It covered the world like a shroud, but that wasn't exactly a bad thing. After all, no visibility meant no chance of being seen. However, the stillness wasn't beneficial. It made it much more difficult to breathe. Any loud inhales could alert her pursuers to her location. It was bad enough that they were able to track almost everything. It was even worse that they traveled in the biggest packs ever. But their hearing was almost perfect; her short gasps for air were almost as loud as thunder in the silence.

The darkness clung to her, causing her to blend with her surroundings. She could feel the wood of the table she had stumbled into pressing into her side. Her toes were slick with the blood of a gash caused by her own clumsiness. But how would she even be able to avoid stumbling when she fled across piles of disintegrating iron bars in her desperation? Not to mention the collapsed suits of armor she'd had to maneuver around. However, she preferred them in pieces strewn about the ground: it meant that no one was inside, and that they weren't magically enchanted.

Her heart pounded in her chest, causing her body to tremble. Her breath was still small gasps, but she couldn't risk any more than that. Why did this have to happen on a night when there wasn't even a breeze? If the trees outside would just rustle…if the Wolfos would just howl…if there was just something to mask this timid panting.

In her arms, her young child began to stir. He fussed with the black shroud she had wrapped around him with. She silently muttered a prayer to whoever could hear her, begging that her son would not awake.

Fortunately, he was just adjusting himself. He returned to being completely silent and still. Lucky him. If only she could have that luck.

She looked up again, studying her room for the thousandth time despite not being able to see in the darkness. Her heart was beginning to calm, but the dread that was building within her wouldn't lessen. The pain was unbearable. The fear was so heavy she wanted to collapse on the ground and sob. She wanted to run to her husband and let him wrap his arms around her, hold her protectively while she cradled their son.

But she couldn't do that. No. Her husband was dead, murdered. Such was the fate of all knights bearing _that_ name. They always had to go on their adventures, find someone to love, then die. The first journey was fine, and they almost always survived to see it through to the end. But the second? Sometimes it was good. Sometimes the goddesses cared about their Heroes.

But not him. No, this Hero was just a nobody to them. They'd left him to die.

And they'd abandoned her too. And her son, and her brother, their home; everything about this family was either cursed or forgotten. Even Hyrule itself was all alone. Forget the Triforce, forget the Royal Family; this whole world was falling to bits, plunged into chaos.

And where were the goddesses? Nowhere. They were probably still in the heavens, sitting back and laughing as their pathetic Hylian creations ran around screaming, crying, and dying.

She tried to calm herself, keep those tears from falling. Where had they ever gotten her before? In this situation, any noise could get her killed. Breathing was all she could manage…all she was allowed to manage. In this silence, she wasn't permitted to do much more than pant.

A scream pierced the air, like an arrow finding its mark. It was so loud, breaking the stillness so suddenly that it brought more tears to her eyes.

The chaos she had been running from became audible. She could hear the sound of explosions, and the distinctive noise of debris raining from the sky. Wood, bricks, hay: it poured down from the heavens like another of the goddesses' cruel jokes.

Light. She could see light now. The dull orange glow was emanating from the cracks in the wall. Heat seeped through the lines, as did smoke. She couldn't stay here for long, not in this mess. But she couldn't leave either; she would be murdered before she made it anywhere. The gash on her leg wasn't going anywhere, and neither was she. If she took one step outside, the pain would return, and the bitterness. And the volley of arrows would rain from the sky just like the remains of the buildings surrounding her own.

Another scream, this one followed by the howl of a Wolfos that she had been longing for. But now she didn't want it. Now she knew what kind of trouble it would bring. She could hear the skittering of paws on stone, the claws scraping over the rocks like the scratching of a blade. Sniffing, growling, howling. Oh, and cackling. Great! The goddesses really did want her to die! These Wolfos had company; a few Poes were joining them in their search for her.

The wall with the light coming from it shuddered. Dust rained down upon that section as the roof above it trembled. She heard the scraping of claws across the wall.

Her eyes widened as the Poe laughed from the other room. She knew what it meant. If it even remotely believed the Wolfos, then she was about to be in a heap of trouble. It was a spirit, cloaked in a tattered white-and-purple robe. It carried a lantern—the cause of the flames, no doubt—and it used it often on people. There were even rumors going around that anyone who associated with the ghost would become one as well, cursed even beyond death.

The Wolfos growled. The wall shook again. More dust rained.

Despite not believing any help would come, she couldn't keep herself from uttering a prayer. What else could she do?

"Oh goddesses…" she whispered.

The wall shuddered again. The bricks groaned. The support beams running along the walls began to snap, the wood splintering. The clay cracked. The bricks began to push towards her. The Poe cackled and the Wolfos snarled.

"Oh goddesses save me…!"


End file.
